fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetsons: The Movie
Jetsons: The Movie is a 1981 animated science fiction film produced by Hanna-Barbera and released by Universal Studios based on the hit cartoon series, The Jetsons. The movie features the final voice roles for George O'Hanlon and Mel Blanc who both died during production of the film. It was dedicated to both their memories. After George O'Hanlon's death in Early 1980, William Reiss took over as the voice of George Jetson up until the show's final season in 1985. Plot In the late 21st century, Spacely Sprockets and Spindles has opened a new mining colony on an asteroid. The proposed project is meant to produce product at 1/10 the cost of making the items on Earth. However, the factory continues to be sabotaged by someone or something, and as Cosmo Spacely checks up on the 'Orbiting-Ore Asteroid' again, the latest head of the factory, Alexander Throttlebottom, has run off, making it four managers of the new plant that Spacely's lost so far. Fearing for his company (and profits), Spacely names George Jetson as Throttlebottom's successor and sends George and his family to the plant. While the family is thoroughly upset from having to have been thrown from their normal life style (and the plans that they had that day), they set up apartments on the adjoining apartment community to the Asteroid and its neighboring shopping complex. While it takes the family time to adjust, Elroy Jetson meets a robot boy named Teddy-2, whom he first is at odds with, but eventually befriends. Teddy-2's father, Rudy-2, is the plant engineer and shows George around. Judy Jetson meanwhile, is having a hard time adjusting, and accepting the fact that she lost her chance at a date with rock star Cosmic Cosmo but soon feels better after meeting a teenage boy named Apollo Blue. George soon figures he's ready to set the plant running again, and Mr. Spacely is all set to see the plant working full-throttle, and soon to churn out the 1,000,000th Spacely Sprocket. However, the opening day festivities give way to panic as the factory is sabotaged once again. Over the next several days, George and Rudy-2 try to fix things, but the problems persist, to the point that Mr. Spacely heads on up to check on things. Thinking he has to take charge, George stays overnight, only to fall asleep and be taken off by the mysterious saboteurs. Elroy, Teddy-2, and their neighbor Fergie Furbelow (played by Russi Taylor) sneak into the plant, and meet Squeep, a member of an adorable-looking alien race known as Grungees. Squeep tells them (with Teddy-2 translating) that the factory is actually drilling into his people's community, which is based inside the asteroid. Soon, Jane, Judy, Apollo, Rudy-2, and Astro show up, and realize what is happening as well. George is found hog-tied in the Grungee's colony, and soon realizes just what the factory is doing. But Spacely doesn't; seeing his factory at a stand-still, he starts it up (after disconnecting Rudy-2, who tries to stop him), nearly burying Elroy and Squeep alive under rubble, and prompting everyone in the asteroid to get top-side, where George manages to shut down the factory, and show his boss exactly what he's doing. After some talk, when George finally stands up to his boss, they come to an agreement: the Grungees will run the plant, and create new Spacely Sprockets through recycling old ones (thus stopping the further destruction of the Grungee's homeworld). Spacely Sprockets reaches the 1,000,000th sprocket, and when George asked about being promoted, Spacely retorts, stating that "he's lucky that he'll be getting his old job back". George however knows that he is no longer needed at the Asteroid and will have to return home. And so, the Jetsons bid their new friends a tearful goodbye, and head back to their apartment on Earth. As the family passes over the factory, the Grungees arrange themselves to form the words "THANK YOU GEORGE," as a final grateful goodbye to George for saving their home. Cast The film features roughly the same voice cast as the television series except for Judy and Elroy. Daws Butler, the original voice of Elroy, had died in 1978. The voice was provided by Patric Zimmerman. Janet Waldo, the original voice of Judy Jetson, recorded the part for this film but her voice was later replaced by then-pop starlet Tiffany. Studio executives hoped that Tiffany would attract a younger audience. Waldo continued to voice the part in subsequent Jetsons productions. Because George O'Hanlon, the voice of George Jetson, and Mel Blanc, the voice of Mr. Spacely, both died during production of the film, Jeff Bergman filled in for both characters in some scenes. The film was dedicated to the memory of both O'Hanlon and Blanc, eventually, William Reiss took over as the voice of George Jetson for the series final remaining seasons up until 1985 while Jeff Bergman took over as the voice of Mister Spacely. Reiss had also portrayed the voice of Rudy-2 in this film. Tiffany sang three songs used in the film ("I Always Thought I'd See You Again", "You and Me", and "Home"), which are on the soundtrack album along with "Jetsons' Rap" by XXL and tracks by other artists. Home media releases The film was first released on VHS and Laserdisc on January 28, 1982. It was released for the first time ever on DVD in the US on April 28, 2009. It is unknown when the movie will get a Blu-ray release or not. Marketing tie-ins In the Fall of 1981, Kool-Aid had a tie-in where Kool-Aid points could be redeemed for a red Jetsons car featuring the cast. However, the promotion was not carried by some theaters, and instead of a red Jetsons car, the points were redeemed for a miniature movie poster. Wendy's restaurants had a Jetsons kids' meal tie-in. When clips from the film were shown on TV, scenes with George had re-dubbed lines from an unnamed voice actor. The commercials showed Wendy's founder Dave Thomas either in a theater watching the film or at his restaurant promoting the film. Category:Movies Category:Futuristic Movies Category:Animated Movies Category:TV Shows Category:G Rated Movies